pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
All That Jazz (film)
| runtime = 123 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $12 millionAubrey Solomon, Twentieth Century Fox: A Corporate and Financial History, Scarecrow Press, 1989 p258 | gross = $37.8 million }} All That Jazz is a 1979 American musical drama film directed by Bob Fosse. The screenplay, by Robert Alan Aurthur and Fosse, is a semi-autobiographical fantasy based on aspects of Fosse's life and career as a dancer, choreographer and director. The film was inspired by Fosse's manic effort to edit his film Lenny while simultaneously staging the 1975 Broadway musical Chicago. It borrows its title from the Kander and Ebb tune "All That Jazz" in that production. The film won the Palme d'Or at the 1980 Cannes Film Festival. In 2001, All That Jazz was deemed "culturally, historically, or aesthetically significant" by the United States Library of Congress and selected for preservation in the National Film Registry. Plot Joe Gideon is a theater director and choreographer trying to balance staging his latest Broadway musical with editing a Hollywood film he has directed. He is a workaholic who chain-smokes cigarettes; without a daily dose of Vivaldi, Visine, Alka-Seltzer, Dexedrine, and sex, he wouldn't have the energy to keep up the biggest "show" of all—his life. His girlfriend Katie Jagger, his ex-wife Audrey Paris, and daughter Michelle try to pull him back from the brink, but it is too late for his exhausted body and stress-ravaged heart. In his imagination, he flirts with an angel of death named Angelique. Gideon's condition gets progressively worse. He is rushed to a hospital after experiencing chest pains during a particularly stressful table-read (with the production's penny-pinching backers in attendance) and is admitted with severe angina. Joe brushes off his symptoms, and attempts to leave to go back to rehearsal. He collapses in the doctor's office, and is ordered to stay in the hospital for several weeks to rest his heart and recover from his exhaustion. The show is postponed, but Gideon continues his antics from the hospital bed, in brazen denial of his mortality. Champagne flows, endless strings of women frolic around his hospital room, and cigarettes are constantly being smoked. As cardiogram readings show no improvement, Gideon dances with death. The negative reviews for his film—which has been released without him—come in, and Gideon has a massive coronary event. He undergoes coronary artery bypass surgery. The show's backers must decide whether it's time to pack up, or replace Gideon as the director. Their matter-of-fact, money-oriented negotiations with the insurers are juxtaposed with graphic scenes of Joe's open-heart surgery. The producers realize that the best way to recoup their money and make a profit is to bet on Gideon dying: the insurance proceeds would result in a profit of over half a million dollars. Meanwhile, elements from Gideon's past life are staged in dazzling dream sequences of musical numbers he directs from his hospital bed while on life support. Realizing death is imminent and his mortality unconquerable, Gideon has another heart attack. In the film's glittery finale, he goes through the five stages of grief—anger, denial, bargaining, depression and acceptance—featured in the stand-up routine he had been editing. As death closes in on Gideon, his fantasy episodes become more hallucinatory and extravagant. In an epilogue set up as a monumental variety show featuring everyone from his past, Gideon takes center stage. The final shot shows his corpse being zipped up in a body bag. Cast * Roy Scheider as Joseph "Joe" Gideon :* Keith Gordon as young Joe * Jessica Lange as "Angelique", the angel of death * Leland Palmer as Audrey Paris, Gideon's ex-wife * Ann Reinking as Katie Jagger, Gideon's current girlfriend. * Cliff Gorman as Davis Newman, the "Stand-Up" * Ben Vereen as O'Connor Flood * Erzsébet Földi as Michelle Gideon, Joe's daughter * David Margulies as Larry Goldie * Michael Tolan as Dr. Ballinger * Max Wright as Joshua Penn * William LeMassena as Jonesy Hecht * Deborah Geffner as Victoria Porter * John Lithgow as Lucas Sergeant * Jules Fisher as Jules * Chris Chase as Leslie Perry, film critic * Anthony Holland as Paul * Sandahl Bergman, Eileen Casey, Bruce Anthony Davis, Gary Flannery, Jennifer Nairn-Smith, Danny Ruvolo, Leland Schwantes, John Sowinski, Candace Tovar, and Rima Vetter as Principal dancers * Ben Masters as Dr. Garry * Robert Levine as Dr. Hyman * C. C. H. Pounder as Nurse Blake * Wallace Shawn as Assistant Insurance Man * Tito Goya as Hospital Assistant * Michael Hinton (uncredited) as Band Drummer Music Soundtrack * "On Broadway" – George Benson * "Perfect Day" – Harry Nilsson * "There's No Business Like Show Business" – Ethel Merman * "Concerto alla rustica (Vivaldi Concert in G)" – Antonio Vivaldi. This theme reoccurs throughout the film during Joe's morning regimens. * "South Mt. Sinai Parade" – Ralph Burns Numbers * "Take Off with Us" – Paul * "Take Off with Us (Airotica)" – Sandahl Bergman and Dancers * "Everything Old Is New Again" – danced by Michelle and Kate (to recording of Peter Allen) * "Hospital Hop" – Paul * "After You've Gone" – Audrey with Kate and Michelle (Leland Palmer, Ann Reinking and Erzsébet Földi) * "There'll Be Some Changes Made" – Kate with Audrey and Michelle * "Who's Sorry Now?" – Female Ensemble with Kate, Audrey and Michelle * "Some of These Days" – Michelle with Kate and Audrey * "Bye Bye Life" (from the Everly Brothers' "Bye Bye Love") – O'Connor and Joe with Ensemble Production The film's structure is often compared to Federico Fellini's 8½, another thinly veiled autobiographical film with fantastic elements.[https://movies.nytimes.com/movie/review?res=9803E2DF1538E732A25753C2A9649D946890D6CF Vincent Canby in The New York Times][http://www.avclub.com/content/node/7299 DVD review in The Onion: A.V. Club] "Leonard Maltin's 2009 Movie Guide" page 26 The part of Audrey Paris—Joe's ex-wife and continuing muse, played by Leland Palmer—closely reflects that of Fosse's wife, the dancer and actress Gwen Verdon, who continued to work with him on projects including Chicago and All That Jazz itself. Gideon's rough handling of chorus girl Victoria Porter closely resembles Bob Fosse's own treatment of Jennifer Nairn-Smith during rehearsals for Pippin.All His Jazz: The Life & Death of Bob Fosse by Martin Gottfried, Da Capo Press, 1990 Nairn-Smith herself appears in the film as Jennifer, one of the NY/LA dancers. Ann Reinking was one of Fosse's sexual partners at the time and was more or less playing herself in the film, but nonetheless she was required to audition for the role as Gideon's girlfriend, Kate Jagger. Cliff Gorman was cast in the titular role of The Stand-Up—the film-within-a-film version of Lenny—after having played the role of Lenny Bruce in the original theatrical production of the show (for which he won a Tony Award), but was passed over for Fosse's film version of the production in favor of Dustin Hoffman. Critical reception Reviews were largely positive. All That Jazz scores an 86% "Fresh" (or "good") rating on review aggregation site Rotten Tomatoes based on 36 reviews. In his review in The New York Times, Vincent Canby called the film "an uproarious display of brilliance, nerve, dance, maudlin confessions, inside jokes and, especially, ego" and "an essentially funny movie that seeks to operate on too many levels at the same time... some of it makes you wince, but a lot of it is great fun... A key to the success of the production is the performance of Roy Scheider as Joe Gideon... With an actor of less weight and intensity, All That Jazz might have evaporated as we watched it. Mr. Scheider's is a presence to reckon with."[https://movies.nytimes.com/movie/review?res=9803E2DF1538E732A25753C2A9649D946890D6CF The New York Times review] Variety described it as "a self-important, egomaniacal, wonderfully choreographed, often compelling film" and added, "Roy Scheider gives a superb performance as Gideon, creating a character filled with nervous energy… The film's major flaw lies in its lack of real explanation of what, beyond ego, really motivates him."[http://www.variety.com/review/VE1117796599.html?categoryid=31&cs=1&p=0 Variety review] TV Guide said, "The dancing is frenzied, the dialogue piercing, the photography superb, and the acting first-rate, with non-showman Scheider an illustrious example of casting against type . . . All That Jazz is great-looking but not easy to watch. Fosse's indulgent vision at times approaches sour self-loathing."[http://www.tvguide.com/movies/jazz/review/111363 TV Guide review] Leonard Maltin gave the film two-and-a-half stars (out of four) in his 2009 movie guide; he said that the film was "self-indulgent and largely negative," and that "great show biz moments and wonderful dancing are eventually buried in pretensions"; he also called the ending "an interminable finale which leaves a bad taste for the whole film." Time Out London states, "As translated onto screen, Fosse's story is wretched: the jokes are relentlessly crass and objectionable; the song 'n' dance routines have been created in the cutting-room and have lost any sense of fun; Fellini-esque moments add little but pretension; and scenes of a real open-heart operation, alternating with footage of a symbolic Angel of Death in veil and white gloves, fail even in terms of the surreal."[http://www.timeout.com/film/reviews/77740/All_That_Jazz.html Time Out London review] Upon release in 1979, director Stanley Kubrick, who is mentioned in the movie, reportedly called it "the best film I think I have ever seen". In 2001, All That Jazz was deemed "culturally, historically, or aesthetically significant" by the Library of Congress and selected for preservation in the National Film Registry. It was also preserved by the Academy Film Archive in the same year. In 2006, the film was ranked #14 by the American Film Institute on its list of the Greatest Movie Musicals. The film would be the last musical nominated for the Academy Award for Best Picture until Disney's Beauty and the Beast in 1991, and was the last live-action musical to compete in the category until Baz Luhrmann's Moulin Rouge! was nominated over twenty years later. Awards and honors * AFI's 100 Years... 100 Movie Quotes ** "It's showtime!" (nominated) *In 2012, the Motion Picture Editors Guild listed the film as the fourth best edited film of all time based on a survey of its membership. Home media The DVD issued in 2003 features scene-specific commentary by Roy Scheider and interviews with Scheider and Fosse. Fox released a "Special Music Edition" DVD in 2007, with an audio commentary by the film's Oscar-winning editor, Alan Heim. Blu-ray and DVD editions were released in August 2014 with all the old special features, as well as new supplements through the Criterion Collection brand. References External links * * * * * Category:1979 films Category:1970s drama films Category:1970s musical films Category:American films Category:American dance films Category:American musical drama films Category:English-language films Category:Films directed by Bob Fosse Category:Films that won the Best Original Score Academy Award Category:Films about angels Category:Films about death Category:Films about film directors and producers Category:Films about musical theatre Category:Films set in New York City Category:Films shot in New York City Category:Films whose art director won the Best Art Direction Academy Award Category:Films whose editor won the Best Film Editing Academy Award Category:Palme d'Or winners Category:United States National Film Registry films Category:Columbia Pictures films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Jukebox musical films Category:Films that won the Best Costume Design Academy Award Category:Works set in theatres and opera houses Category:Personifications of death in fiction